EighthGrade
by NikisaHOTtie
Summary: The clique was only expelled temporalily. When they return they find the Blist took over and that a girl transferred to OCD while they were gone.
1. Introduction: Character Profiles

**Eighth Grade**

Profile of characters: Below:

* * *

**Massie:** Derrignton is officially hers and no can say anything about it! She had to finish Seventh Grade at Greenwood Public School, but Dylan's mother convinced the school board to allow them all back in OCD for the Eighth Grade! They realize, though, the B-List became the most popular girls when they left! What will the Pretty Committee do?

**Alicia: **Has her eyes set on Nick Brown—only prettier new girl Suzella Smith has a crush on him and it might be vice versa!  
**  
Claire:** Strawberry started dating Cam after she left OCD the previous year so now she must compete with the redheaded wannabee for the love of her life.

**Dylan:** Helps Claire try to win Cam back and creates a friendship with the blonde in the process. Do two against one always win, though?  
**  
Kristen:** Is OUT of the Clique and replaced with the new girl! So insulted she tries to win her position back in failure.

**Suzella Smith:** Beautiful new girl from California. She came late in seventh grade after the pretty committee was temporality expelled and was positioned as leader of the school. But will all that newfound popularity dissolves when pretty committee returns with vengeance?

* * *

**Read and Review**.


	2. Guess Who's Back!

**Eighth Grade**

**Chapter 1: Guess Who's Back!  
**

* * *

"Home sweet home," Joked Massie as she entered OCD for the eighth grade. 

Claire and Alicia at her sides laughed. After being "expelled" and now returning, things should go back to their natural order. Even though Greenwood Public School was fun, because they were even more popular being the richest in the school, it could not compare to OCD.

"Yeah, I really missed the food here!" Added Alicia, and grinned when she saw the café. "Looks like they got better food, too."

Claire's eyes magnified and exclaimed in excitement, "Is that ice cream!"

Alicia burst into laughter and Massie rolled her eyes at Claire's immaturity and innocence but could not help but offer, "Ice cream on me!"

The Spanish Beauty and Blonde Babe both beamed at their leader. It would have lasted longer if redhead Dylan Marvil, third in command of the clique, informed them,

"Those B-List hoes took over!"

"What!" Alicia shrieked, her voice extremely high-pitched and fast; Claire's eyes displayed fear and surprise in a gasp. Massie spit out her mocha latte she had just purchased and asked,

"Excuse me?"

"The B-list hoes took over," repeated Dylan, out of breath, "Look."

Just at that moment, none other than a group of girls come sauntering over in fake prada high-heels and purses. Massie recognized the two other girls behind the leader: a redhead whose looks were similar to Dylan's, addressed as Strawberry.

Alicia once used her as a Dylan's replacement in a Clique she attempted to form but did not succeed in accomplishing her goal: overthrowing Massie Block's Pretty Committee. In the end, things ended okay and Strawberry went back to being a B-lister.

The other girl was Olivia; Alicia's dumb puppy of a friend. Unfortunately, she was going out with Josh Hotz. And how she knew this, was because she saw her giving him a kiss before School started. She was nothing more than a dumb, pretty blonde blue-eyed bimbo. She was communicating on her cell phone, in a rather talkative mode, not paying attention to anyone else.

Olivia, just getting off of her cell phone call, was heard cooing, "Bye, Joshy," right before she could even glance at an infuriated Alicia. Even for someone so air headed, it was easily noted that Alicia's arms were crossed and that was not a good sign.

"Oops!" Giggled Olivia, unable to feign innocence because her act in flirting with Josh was already exposed. Alicia maintained her cool and responded,

"Oh, hello, Olivia," Responded Alicia through clenched teeth. "Did you buy that skirt at Target? Because I could have sworn Vuitton had two T's and not one."

Olivia blushed and glanced down at her skirt, it read, _Louie Vui**t**on_. "Oh, Leesh, I thought you were expelled! So they let you back in?" Olivia pretended to not be mad. "That's just so awesome!"

"Yeah, everyone's just _soo_ awesome," imitated Massie, giving her impression of Olivia by crossing her eyes. "But, like, no one, like, gives a damn!"

Olivia did not catch on and laughed, to no one's surprise. She was still an air headed blonde; guess some things never change. Instead of giving her another insult, Massie realized it was futile to insult someone who does not get the actual punch line and laugh anyways. So she pushed past the blonde and glared at Strawberry, who did not shrink but did not glare back.

"What the _hell_ is going on here, carrot top?" Demanded the auburn brunette, her confusion and irritation growing every passing second.

Strawberry replied, "Nothing that includes bitches, whores, or yesterday's news, so can you and the rest of the peanut gallery please get the hell out of here?"

Onlookers laughed. Massie gritted her teeth. Bitch.

Massie's patience ran slim at that exact moment. Who did Strawberry think she was, the Queen of England? Someone needed to put her in her place. Massie needed to put her in her place.

"You know, Strawberry," Began Massie, her voice cool, "Your face looks better rearranged than ugly. Would you like me to help you with that?"

Strawberry just returned the sweet smile. "Be my guest. And, oh, just know this—rearranged face is better than Massie Block face."

Massie was prepared to pounce the slightly overweight redhead when Claire whispered to her, "Don't. We're lucky we're even here again. Besides, she isn't worth it."

That was true.

"Yeah, Massie," Smirked Strawberry. "You don't want to get in trouble. Especially after the, uh, '_incident_', as we all like to call it."

"We?"

"Yeah. Everyone knows you and your little friends were expelled. In fact, school was just about ten times better without you bitches. And we all agreed that it still is. Besides, Suz is a _much_ better ruler than Massie could ever _hope_ to be!"

_Suz_?

"Who the _hell _is 'Suz' and where is she?" Quietly Massie inquired, but everyone and the whole crowd now encircling them waiting for a catfight knew she was about to blow.

"_That_ would be me," a beautifully collected and sweet-sounding voice answered. Massie's jaw dropped at the sight of the owner of the voice.

* * *

**What did you think?  
**

**  
**


	3. Around The Corner

**Eighth-Grade**

**Chapter 2: Around The Corner **

"_That would be me,_" a beautifully collected and sweet-sounding voice answered. Massie's jaw dropped at the sight of the owner of the voice.

A living vision of beauty was standing right before her amber-brown eyes, blinding them. Her beauty was so radiant she seemed to be glowing in the dim lights of the morning hallways.

"Excuse me?" The beauty asked, her nostrils scrunched and eyes squinted as she examined Massie. "Are you stupid, or just lesbo?"

**(A/N: Just to let you know, I really felt uncomfortable about writing that word because I know many people find it offensive and I'm not prejudice. But you have to understand at a middle school age group that word is more likely to be used than perverted or homosexual…keeping it on a more realistic basis. Therefore I feel entitled to apologize sincerely to everyone who is or isn't offended). **

"What? No!" Massie glared. "Unlike you, I happen to have a boyfriend, you know!"

"Then here's a little advice: take a picture and do your leetle 'boyfriend' a favor"—she used air quotes—"I guarantee it'll last much longer. And perhaps closing your mouth might do you some justice…trust me, if you want to look _anything_ like me, common sense is a pretty good start."

Massie looked at her hatefully. "FYI—_Luella_, I'm as smart as your eyes are fake and straight as—"

"Her boobs?" Suzella smirked, pointing at Alicia's "enormous" chest. Alicia, super-sensitive about her now almost D-cups, folded her arms and hatefully glared.

_'Wow, this girl sure knows her way around the corner!' _Thought Massie, impressed. But she put on a frown, feigning anger. "Come on, girls, we don't want to be late."

Dylan checked her watch, frowning. "For what? The bell won't ring in—"

"For our date with revenge, of course!" Explained Massie, giving her newest rival a superior look and began to strut ahead. Without looking back, she knew they were already following her, questions filling their heads.

**Err...well, sorry for taking like more than four months to update. I just lost inspiration for this story for a while and I have other accounts on this site so I've been really busy with those stories on them, school, life, and stuff like that. But thanks for reviewing, next time I'll respond to them, and make the chapter _a lot_ longer. This one was really short because I just thought it would fit the fanfic more (once you read the whole thing, that is, it might seem like it does).  
**

**Happy Thanksgiving! **

_**--NikisaHOTtie**_


End file.
